happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avenue P
Pranky makes a "kid" show that definitely isn't Sesame Street. Plot Pranky is flipping through TV channels one day, when suddenly he lands upon Dora the Explorer. Seeing the show gives him a devious idea. The next day, he is seen at the craft store buying puppet supplies. It then cuts to a montage of Pranky working like a dog night after night making these puppet characters. He then decides to pitch his idea to local access channel, Tree Town Local 21 and the only man in charge of the channel's content (Lumpy of course) thinks it's an awesome idea. The next day at Pop and Cub's house, Cub is waiting for his favorite kid show to come on while Pop is sipping a coffee and minding his own business. Cub's favorite show gets interrupted by a commercial advertising something "New and hilarious for children". Then the theme song for an unfamiliar show called Blunder Chowzen comes on the air. Considering it's on a kid's channel, Pop doesn't think much of it and just continues to mind his own business thinking it's an average kiddie show. The first scene of the episode shows a yellow monster puppet named Chance (played by Pranky) talking to a little girl behind a brick wall in stereotypical Sesame Street-esque fashion. Chance asks the girl to say the alphabet and she proceeds to sing the alphabet song but messes up when she gets to L. This causes Chance to freak out and smack the little girl right in the face while yelling profanity. Pop was too busy catching up on stories in a newspaper to hear what was going on in the supposed kid show and of course Cub is confused because he doesn't know those words yet. The next scene showed a blue fish-like puppet named Claire (also played Pranky) going around asking people random questions on the street. These questions however are completely insensitive and rude. As he's filming the segment, Pranky looks around for innocent bystanders to make fun of on the air. He sees Giggles sitting on a park bench and slowly walks up to her with the camera. He asks her what she will be doing this afternoon and she says she's going to Cuddles' house to play. Pranky (as the puppet) looks at the camera and says "I'm sure she will have fun, you know what they about making like rabbits! Am I right?". This obviously causes Giggles to get offended and shout things like "Get that camera away from me right now!". But Pranky continues to harass her on live television by asking her questions like why she doesn't have a tail and referring to her as a slut. This obviously doesn't go well and causes Giggles to get slightly aggressive. She punches the camera which causes glass to fly everywhere and get stuck in Pranky's eyeballs. Giggles apologizes and quickly yanks out her cell phone to call an ambulance. The final scene of the episode shows Pranky laying in a hospital bed watching television when suddenly a commercial comes on for a new show called "Giggles:The Greatest Chipmunk Hero". Apparently the network saw the heroic act she did by calling the ambulance for Pranky and gave her a kid show because of it. Even though she didn't do anything too awesome, it was still enough for her to set a good example for all the children watching. Moral "You don't have to be Super Grover to be considered a hero by young children" Injuries A little girl gets smacked in the face on Pranky's show Pranky gets glass stuck in his eyes and fortunately for him, remains alive despite being in critical condition Allusions The title is a reference to Avenue Q, a stage show featuring puppets that drink, swear, and talk about sex. The name Treetown Local 21 is a direct reference to the creepypasta 1999 ''which featured a channel called Caledon Local 21 (as far as the writer of this episode knows, the channel is exclusive to the creepypasta and has never existed in real life) The name of Pranky's show Blunder Chowzen is a reference to MTV's ''Wonder Showzen and the scene where Pranky uses a blue puppet named Claire also references Wonder Showzen because they had a recurring character named Clarence who would do the same thing. Additionally, the name Chance is a play on Chauncey the main character of Wonder Showzen and the character who is currently on Gizmo's avatar. The Greatest Chipmunk Hero alludes to the 70s TV show The Greatest American Hero. Sesame Street gets mentioned in the moral. Category:Season 106 episodes